Chris Griffin
thumb Christopher Cross "Chris" Griffin es un personaje de ficción de la serie Padre de familia, hijo de Peter Griffin y Lois Griffin y hermano de Meg Griffin y Stewie Griffin. Chris está en plena pubertad y ha heredado los genes de su padre. Personalidad Chris es el hijo mediano, es de cabello rubio y obeso incluso desde su nacimiento (véase "He's Too Sexy For His Fat" donde se puede ver una foto de Lois totalmente exhausta después del parto por lo que nació sin cesárea). Es de reacción lenta y con poco sentido común. Por el contrario, tiene un gran talento artístico (véase "The Son Also Draws" y "A Picture is Worth 1.000 Bucks" donde estuvo en Nueva York, cuando a Peter le pagaron cinco mil dólares por un cuadro que su hijo le pintó por su cumpleaños). Vive atormentado por un mono malvado que vive en su armario. Tiene una buena relación con su padre al que considera su modelo a seguir. En el episodio "And the Wiener Is..." se revela que tiene el pene más grande que Peter, cosa que traumatiza a su padre y hace que empiece a sentirse inferior respecto a su hijo. Cuando los Griffin se independizaron de los Estados Unidos E.peterbus unum, Chris estuvo al frente del programa espacial donde Lois comenta que espera poder llegar a la luna pronto. Chris está subido a un árbol pero se cae. En una ocasión Stewie aprovechó el tamaño de su hermano para intentar matar a Lois insertándole un transmisor cerebral en la cabeza para controlarlo a su antojo, pero en el momento que se planta en la cocina con un hacha su madre ajena al peligro que corre se salva milagrosamente cuando enciende el microondas y las ondas rebotan en el transmisor (véase "The Story on Page One") el chip falla y Chris se vuelve contra su hermano Stewie. Chris es muy manipulable. En el episodio "Brian the Bachelor" le sale un grano en la cara al que considera su amigo (y le puso de nombre Doug) pero cobra vida y le obliga a cometer gamberradas. Llegó a atracar la farmacia de Mort Goldman y llevarse los astringentes contra el acné. Incluso fue más lejos cuando Brian está cenando con su familia y la soltera de la tele, éste le levanta la camiseta llegando a mostrar los pechos. Lois indignada le exige explicaciones pero en ese momento llega Swanson y acusa a su hijo del robo en la farmacia cosa que hace a Lois perder los estribos y ponerse a llorar del disgusto. Arrepentido por su mal comportamiento decide ir a una clínica para recibir un tratamiento contra el grano. En el episodio "You May Now Kiss the...Uh...Guy Who Receives" se apunta a una reunion de Juventudes republicanas por una chica que le gusta. Ella le pide que queme unas firmas a favor del matrimonio gay que recoge Brian a cambio de dejarle tocar sus senos a lo que el accede encantado. Harto del acoso escolar en el instituto se alistó en las fuerzas de paz (véase "Jungle Love") convencido por error por Brian llegándose a casar con la hija del jefe de la tribu. Cuando Peter y Lois están discutiendo o confrontan siempre se pone del lado de su padre, como cuando ambos fueron candidatos a la presidencia al consejo escolar (veasé "Running Mates"). Cuando tenían una pelea (véase "Lethal Weapons") se pone animar a su padre. En otra ocasión él y su hermana Meg pillan a sus padres haciendo el amor entre los setos del jardín, Chris piensa que están peleándose y comenta "No sé por qué se pelean pero va ganando papá, ¡¡¡DALE FUERTE PAPÁ!!! (véase "Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story"). En el episodio "I Never Met The Dead Man" se revela que es psicótico cuando dice conocer a una persona que se ha vuelto loca refiriéndose a "Su amigo invisible el coronel Schwartz". Chris probablemente sea el único integrante de su familia que jamás ha consumido algún tipo de drogas. Es más, es plenamente consciente de los efectos nocivos de la marihuana, tal como se lo explica a sus padres en el episodio Deep Throats. En general, es un chico de buenas maneras, educado y amable, a pesar de esto, también ha mostrado comportamientos bastante agresivos y groseros cuando se enfada. En una escena eliminada de Saving Private Brian Chris propina una paliza a Quagmire para robarle el coche, cuando este no sabe para que quiere el coche inmediatamente salta encima de él y empieza a arrearle golpes y patadas, en este episodio, Chris para no ser reclutado para las fuerzas armadas estadounidenses, Peter lo apunta en una banda de Heavy, la música influye en su comportamiento y enseguida se vuelve agresivo, cosa que a sus padres no les gusta nada. Tampoco es muy sensible con aquellos que le rodean, cuando Brian llora su ruptura con Gillian y todos se ríen cuando Lois le comenta que "ya tiene una historia para el libro que esta escribiendo", Brian le grita: "Bienvenido, tonto el culo" Movin' Out (Brian's Song) sin razón aparente. En Long John Peter cuando cae enamorada de Anna, una joven veterinaria, empieza a tener curiosidad acerca del sexo y va al bar a preguntar a su padre pero cuando Joe se ofrece a explicarle algunas dudas, Chris lo rechaza, cuando Joe le dice que el es un padre, Chris de mala manera le insulta acerca de su minusvalía haciéndolo llorar al instante. En el mismo episodio, tras romper con Anna (por culpa de Peter), Lois le sugiere que se invente una excusa para ir a ver a la veterinaria, cuando Brian se acerca a pedir cafe, éste le arrea con la silla en toda la cara dejándosela desfigurada. Nacimiento *Chris revela en el episodio "Emisión imposible" que su nacimiento fue causado por un condón defectuoso. El profiláctico estaba roto, quedándose embarazada Lois. Peter y Lois pusieron una demanda contra la empresa que fabricó el preservativo y con el dinero se pagaron la casa. Chris es el error favorito de Lois. *En la nevera hay una foto perteneciente a un periódico en el que aparecen Lois totalmente exhausta cuando dio a luz a Chris, que es obeso desde que nació. A pie de página pone "Mujer de pueblo da a luz una cría de elefante" (Episodio: "He's Too Sexy For His Fat"). *En el episodio "Peter's Daughter" Lois confiesa haber fumado cigarillos y bebido alcohol mientras estaba embarazada de Chris, lo que probablemente sea otra posible explicación de su ligero retraso mental. Relación con Herbert Su relación con el vecindario es buena, en especial con Herbert, un anciano pedofilo que se siente atraido por los niños, en especial por Chris, del cual parece estar enamorado. En un episodio sueña que está casado con él mientras baila un musical basado en La tienda de los horrores. En Blue Harvest, ya en el papel de Obi-Wan recrea un numero que parodia The Time of My Life en la que explica sus sentimientos hacía su persona. Orientación sexual Por lo general a Chris se le considera heterosexual y muestra gran interés por el sexo femenino. En el episodio "You May Now Kiss the...Uh...Guy Who Receives" es atraído por Alyssa ,una joven republicana. Se une a las juventudes republicanas aun a pesar de no tener ideas conservadoras ni de derechas, Alyssa le promete enseñarle los pechos en una ocasión. En el episodio "Love Thy Trophy", cuando su familia va a servicios sociales a que le devuelvan a Stewie al que les retiraron la custodia a causa de la pretensiones egoístas de Meg, él ve como le dan un bebé a una madre por la ventanilla creyendo que los bebes vienen de allí. Es masturbador crónico, en varios episodios como en "Running Mates" donde se oyen fuertes golpes continuos en su habitación y en "Barely Legal", donde revela masturbarse los jueves (Día cuando Lois le hace Sexo oral a Peter, Episodio: "Breaking Out Is Hard to Do"). Irónicamente en el episodio "Holy Crap", su abuelo Francis le pilla en la puerta del lavabo acusándole de masturbarse en el baño aunque el sólo quería defecar. Es probablemente el único miembro de la familia al que no se le cuestiona su orientación sexual salvo en el episodio "To Live and Die in Dixie" donde empieza a dudar de sus gustos cuando le besa una chica que él creía que era un chico debido a su aspecto físico Ha mostrado tendencia de complejo de Edipo: Chris llama a su propia madre "tía buena" cuando Lois le hace leer una nota cuando le estaba dando clase, Lois se incomoda y lo manda a su habitación castigado por el comentario. En el episodio "Model Misbehavior", Chris revela la intención de darse placer con las fotos de Lois cuando ésta se haga modelo. Datos generales *Está en plena pubertad *Vive en Spooner St., Quahog, Rhode Island *Es el hijo mediano de la familia *Un mono en su armario le tiene atemorizado *Sufre sobrepeso *Es altamente influenciable *Es bastante infantil para su edad *Le gusta dibujar *Salió con Kate Moss *En España habla con la voz de Fernando Cabrera *En Hispanoamérica habla en las temporadas 1, 2 y 4 con Luis Daniel Ramírez Familia *Padre: Peter Griffin *Madre: Lois Griffin *Hermano/a Stewie Griffin y Meg Griffin *Perro: Brian Griffin Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Familia Griffin